poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of The Proud Family Movie
|image = File: .jpg|Row 1 title = Created by|Row 1 info = Sonic876|Row 2 title = Edited by|Row 2 info = Sonic876|Row 3 title = Written by|Row 3 info = Sonic876 and WartortleWill|Row 4 title = Starring:|Row 5 title = Guest starring:|Row 4 info = Jason Mardsen Grey DeLisle Phil LaMarr Akira Golz Samantha Hahn Micah Gursoy Matthew Gumley Kate Soucie Kyla Pratt Tommy Davidson Paula Jai Parker Jo Marie Payton Tara Strong Orlando Brown Soleil Moon Frye Jeff Bennett Alisa Reyes Omarion LisaRaye McCoy Arsenio Hall|Row 6 title = Production Company|Row 6 info = Walt Disney Television Animation Hyperion Pictures Jambalaya Studio Sonic876 Pictures|Row 7 title = Release Date|Row 5 info = Sarah Natochenny Jimmy Zoppi Ikue Ōtani Haven Paschall Eileen Stevens Michele Knotz Satomi Kōrogi Bill Rogers Haley Joel Osment Hayden Panettiere David Gallagher Brewt Iwan Tony Anselmo Bill Farmer Christen Mooney Luci Christian Chris Patton Ashleigh Ball Andrea Libman Tabitha St. Germain Catherine Taber Liliana Mumy Nika Futterman Cristina Pucelli Jessica DiCicco Lara Jill Miller Catherine Cavadini E. G. Daily Erica Mendez Millie O'Connor Rachelle Heger Marianne Miller Alexa Kahn Kazumi Evans Maryke Hendrikse Diana Kaarina Christopher Plummer Alexis Tipton Tim Curry Clancy Brown Frank Welker Tony Jay Mark Hamill Richard Moll Paul Williams Jim Cummings Michael Bell Dan Castellaneta Tino Insana Jack Angel Bryce Dallas Howard}} is another Weekenders/Disney crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot The film opens with a man named Dr. Carver, the great-great-grandson of George Washington Carver, trying to generate a super 'Gnome Warrior', a prototype for an army of humanoid peanut warriors, but it disintegrates. The scene then turns to Penny Proud, who is celebrating her 16th birthday in her hometown of Wizardville, California along with Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Starlight Glimmer, Princess Nella, Trinket, Sir Garrett, Clod, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Big G, Sneech, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Ash Ketchum, Serena, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Aisling, Leah, Shimmer and Shine, Zac, Kaz, The Powerpuff Girls, Kaname Chidori, Sousuke Sagara, Lincoln and his sisters, The Human Mane 5, Olivia, Stephanie, Emma, Mia, and Andrea, and fails her driver's ed. She and her friends are excited to be a part of 15 Cent's (Sticky's cousin and parody of 50 Cent) dance group, Spare Change. When 15 Cent drives her home, Oscar Proud, her over-protective father, gets mad when he finds them kissing. After Oscar gives her the worst grounding of her life, and essentially forbids her from ever becoming an adult, Penny wishes he wasn't her father, to which he states he wished he never had her as a daughter. This marks the culmination of their relationship as seen over the entire series. Oscar has invented an everlasting multiplying formula that was supposed to make his Proud Snacks tastier, but it instead causes the snack to expand and explode. As he is hauled away from his presentation, he proclaims that his formula has no expiration date. Dr. Carver, overhears Oscar's ranting, plots to get Oscar's formula since he has never gotten his experiment to stabilized. Disguising himself, Carver invites the Proud family to Legume Island. Trudy forces Oscar, Sugar Mama, and Penny to go in hopes they will re-bond. The family meets the inhabitants of the island, short peanut creatures called the Genomes. Carver tries to negotiate obtaining the formula from Oscar by offering him $10 million. However, a G-nome named Wally convince Oscar not to. When Oscar refuses (who doesn't have the formula with him), Carver constructs evil peanut clones of his family from DNA snatched from them while they were partying. Oscar runs away and tries explaining to his family, but they don't believe him. The clones get a mix-up when the real Penny, Tino, Sunset, Starlight, Will, Bliss, Ash, Pikachu, Lincoln, Lynn, and Sora comes with them back to the mainland to search for the formula; Penny's clone remains with the original family. Penny soon enjoy the free life which the clones allowed her, in spite of their bizarre personalities and Oscar's clone becoming a celebrity, but quickly tires of it. She discovers that Cashew, a G-nome she befriended earlier on the island, had stowed away; he wanted to see what it was like to have a 'real family'. He also reveals to her the true nature of the clones. At that moment, Wally leads the Prouds, Lor, Carver, Tish, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Big G, Sneech, Shido, Kotori, Tohka, Origami, Mana, Serena, Delia, Professor Oak, Misty, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Aisling, Leah, Shimmer and Shine, Zac, Kaz, The Powerpuff Girls, Kaname Chidori, Sousuke Sagara, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily, The Human Mane 5, Olivia, Stephanie, Emma, Mia, and Andrea and the Penny clone on a perilous journey to the other side of the island, where he claims there is someone who can answer their questions. Along the way, the Penny clone proves to be the kind of daughter Oscar desires – obedient. When they meet the person Wally wanted them to meet, he turns out to be the real Dr. Carver. Dr. Carver explains that he moved to the island and began his goal on cloning technology and created the friendly island creatures, but wanted someone to inherit all that he learned and cloned himself, it was true success but unfortunately, the clone went sizzling crisp in the sun one day and turned evil. Donning a disguise of his original form, the clone took over the island, partnered up with Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Mojo Jojo, Dr. Facilier, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, and Wraith, The Crime Empire, Megan, Pete, Don Karnage, Zeta the Sorceress, Nazboo, The Grand Duke of Owls, Giovanni, 009 Domino (The Black Tulip) and Team Rocket, and forced the G-nomes to work for him (excluding Wally) and began using Carver's peanut research for world domination. Oscar realizes his formula is the key and tells the family he had left it in a necklace for Penny's birthday, which she opened back home. Her clone informs the other clones, who took the formula and captured Tino, Starlight, Will, Bliss, Ash, Pikachu, Lincoln, and Lynn. Penny and Cashew gather her friends to go back to Legume Island and rescue the family. They steal 15 Cent's yacht to get there, but Penny accidentally sinks it. Unfortunately, the Carver clone has already prepared to leave to take over the world with his Super G-nomes. The clones attack Penny and her friends and family, but she convinces the Oscar clone to help - by bribing him with hot dogs which he had become obsessed with earlier - and he defeats the rest of the clones. Dr. Carver unleashes a sea creature on them but the original Dr. Carver recognizes the monster as Bobo, a former experiment that went bad and convinces it to being good. Seeing the Carver clone making his getaway, the original Dr. Carver reveals a possible solution - a container of gas that could instantly turn solid peanuts into peanut butter. Penny takes the gas, boards the clone's airship, and battles him with help from Oscar, who para-sails up using one of Sugar Mama's giant underwear. Just as Penny is on the verge of releasing the gas, Dr. Carver offers her to join him and live a free life, without rules or responsibilities. However, Penny retorts that, even though they aren't the perfect one, her family is who she cares about and unleashes the gas, foiling the clone's plot and destroying the army. The clone, having only been hit slightly by the gas, turns back into a peanut and falls into the ocean. Oscar then gives Penny her birthday necklace, stating that he now knows she's mature enough that she is ready to make her own decisions, and finally accepts her for who she is, and they then make up on national TV. 15 Cent has Penny and her friends sing instead of acting as his back-up dancers and the crowd loves them. On Legume Island, the real Carver and his peanut people along with the Proud clones listen as a radio announcer says that Penny and her friends' song has been popular for five weeks (35 days) in a row. In an extended ending, the scene fast-forwards three days later where Cashew is now part of the Proud Family, Penny is receiving her driver's license and, unfortunately, she helps Oscar by driving through town advertising his new drink Pork-Nut-o-Rade, but Puff drank it back home earlier, turning him into a large and rampaging monster. He chases them around the world up to China, until Suga Mama, who also drank the concoction, takes him home. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Serena, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Aisling, Leah, Shimmer and Shine, Zac, Kaz, The Powerpuff Girls, Kaname Chidori, Sousuke Sagara, Lincoln and his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud (The Loud House), The Casagrandes, The Human Mane 5, Olivia, Stephanie, Emma, Mia, Andrea, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Mojo Jojo, Lord Dominator, Dr. Facilier, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, The Crime Empire, Megan, Pete, Don Karnage, Zeta the Sorceress, Nazboo, Pijard, Gekidrago, Pandora, Ilkubo, Edgedale, Regine, Beruzei, The Grand Duke of Owls, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Ratigan, Fidget, Giovanni, 009 Domino (The Black Tulip) and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) will guest star in this film. *Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Mojo Jojo, Lord Dominator, Dr. Facilier, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, and Wraith, The Crime Empire, Megan, Pete, Don Karnage, Zeta the Sorceress, Nazboo, Pijard, Gekidrago, Poisony, Ilkubo, Edgedale, Regine, Beruzei, The Grand Duke of Owls, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Ratigan, Fidget, Giovanni, 009 Domino (The Black Tulip) and Team Rocket will work for Dr. Carver's clone. Cast * Jason Mardsen as Tino Tonitini * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie/Lola/Lana/Lily * Phil LaMarr as Carver René Descartes/Dr. Carver in Disguise/Board Member * Kate Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Tara Strong as Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle/Bubbles/Bebe Proud/Cece Proud/Cashew * Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer * Akira Golz as Princess Nella * Samantha Hahn as Trinket * Micah Gursoy as Sir Garrett * Matthew Gumley as Clod * Kelly Stables as Will Vandom * Candi Milo as Irma Lair * Kali Troy as Taranee Cook * Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale * Liza del Mundo as Hay Lin * Mona Marshall as Doraemon * Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi * Cassandra Morris as Sue/Leo and Luna * Brian Beacock as Sneech * Kaiji Tang as Takeshi "Big G" Goda * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Olivia Olson as Blisstina Utonium * Josh Grelle as Shido * Michelle Rojas as Tohka * Bryn Apprill as Kotori * Tia Ballard as Yoshino * Michelle Lee as Origami * Felecia Angelle as Mana * Carly McKillip as Sakura Kinomoto * Richard Newman as Kero * Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum, Delia Ketchum * Jimmy Zoppi as Professor Oak/James/Meowth * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu * Haven Paschall as Serena * Eileen Stevens as Fennekin * Michele Knotz as Misty/Jessie * Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi * Bill Rogers as Brock * Felix Avitia as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Mr. Bufferman * Rob Paulsen as Spike * Haley Joel Osment as Sora * Hayden Panettiere as Kairi * David Gallagher as Riku * Brewt Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Christen Mooney as Aisling * Luci Christian as Kaname Chidori * Chris Patton as Sousuke Sagara * Eva Bella as Shimmer * Isabella Cramp as Shine * Alina Foley as Leah * Justin Felbinger as Zac * Jet Jurgensmeyer as Kaz * Dee Bradley Baker as Tala, Nahal, Nazboo * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity * Tex Hammond as Lincoln * Catherine Taber as Lori * Liliana Mumy as Leni * Nika Futterman as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa * Catherine Cavadini as Blossom * E. G. Daily as Buttercup * Erica Mendez as Andrea * Millie O'Connor as Emma * Rachelle Heger as Olivia * Marianne Miller as Mia * Alexa Kahn as Stephanie * Kyla Pratt as Penny Proud * Tommy Davidson as Oscar Proud * Paula Jai Parker as Trudy Proud * Jo Marie Payton as Suga Mama * Orlando Brown as Sticky Webb * Soleil Moon Frye as Zoey * Alisa Reyes as LaCienega Boulevardez * Karen Malina White as Dijonay Jones * Omarion as 15 Cent * LisaRaye McCoy as Choreographer * Arsenio Hall as Dr. Carver/Bobby Proud * Jeremy Suarez as Wally * Carlos Alazraqui as Puff/Board Member * Carlos Mencia as Felix Boulevardez * Maria Canals as Sunset Boulevardez * Alvaro Guttierez as Papi * Aries Spears as Wizard Kelly/Board Member * Keith David as Bebe Proud Clone/Dr. Facilier * Kevin Michael Richardson – Mangler Mania * Masi Oka as Japanese Kid/Announcer * Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle * Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk * Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze *Christopher Plummer as The Grand Duke of Owls *Noel Wells as Lord Dominator * Alexis Tipton as Kurumi Tokisaki * Tim Curry as Lord Dragaunus * Clancy Brown as Siege * Frank Welker as Chameleon * Tony Jay as Wraith * Lacey Chabert as Zeta the Sorceress * Mark Hamill as The Joker * Richard Moll as Two Face * Paul Williams as The Penguin * Jim Cummings as Negaduck/Pete/Don Karnage * Michael Bell as Quackerjack * Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt * Tino Insana as Bushroot * Jack Angel as the Liquidator *Bryce Dallas Howard as Megan Transcript * /Transcript Links Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Epic films Category:Weekenders/Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Disney Channel Original Movies